


A Lives Importance

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mentions of blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Getting attached to someone was dangerous for all involved  and it always means sadness in a life of a hunter while also having an obligation to survive for the ones who care. That's why you tried to stay alone. But when it gets tough and you have to learn that you can't avoid there will always be someone's who's gonna miss you?





	A Lives Importance

Being in a hunters life wasn't always easy, no, it wasn't easy at all. But you had no other choice, born and raised as a hunter, your fate was almost sealed. Few make it out of this life alive and even if they make it, most of the time their old life hunts them down.

 

That's why you hunted alone most of the times, only with others if it was necessary. You didn't wanted to get attached too much to some people, it would always end with pain, for you, them or both.

 

When you hunted with others then you mostly helped the Winchesters or they helped you. Because of them you met some of their friends and beings they know. Angels like Castiel and Gabriel, Demons like Crowley, Prophets like Kevin and Chuck, Vampires like Benny and you even met Death.

 

Somehow Death and you had a special bond from the beginning, it seemed that he liked you and you liked him. And you didn't have to be afraid of him dying, he was Death after all.

 

Sometimes he came to visit you after hunts and you two would eat together. And somehow he was always a bit upset with you when it was a hunt where you get hurt bad.

 

You didn't really cared if you died or not. It's not like you wanted to die, you just stopped caring, thinking it would only blocking you on the hunts if you care too much about your own life and less about the life of the people you tried to save.   
You believed that when your time would come, you would die anyway. And maybe Death would tell you when your time would come.

 

 

You sat on the floor leaning against a wall in a little cabin in the woods with a big gap from your waist to your stomach, slowly bleeding and getting colder. You pressed your hands on it but it didn't help much, maybe it would just give you a couple more minutes, a couple more minutes of pain and dying.

At least you killed this damn werewolf that hid there and could save the people in the little town nearby where he caused a lot of trouble.

 

“Tell me Y/N, why is it that you always have to be so reckless?” someone said and you instantly knew it was Death.

 

You looked over where his voice came from and groaned in pain, he must have come because your time runs out.

 

“You should know a hunters life isn't worth much.” you scoffed. “So why not take the full risk and at least save as many people as possible til it's over.”

 

Death shook his head, clearly not amused with what you just said.

“You should know that this is not true.” he said and crouched down beside you.

 

His gazed wandered over your wounds, or what he could see of them with your hands still over them. “Take your hands aside and let me see.” he said a bit more calmly, excitement and high blood pressure would only let you bleed faster.

 

You took your hands away and hissed at the pain. What sense does it make that he wanted to see your wounds? Wasn't he here to collect your soul?

 

Death put his hand over it and a blueish light started to shine. You felt how the injury close itself.

 

“I thought you were here because my time's over and you have to collect my soul?” you wondered.

 

“Your time isn't over, there are people who still need you but that doesn't mean you can't die earlier. This isn't the first time I saved you, I just never wanted you to know, that's why I couldn't heal you before but I have the feeling you need to know this now.” he said, looking at you with a serious look in his eyes as he stood up again.

  
He offered you his hand and helped you stand up.

 

“I'm very thankful Death, I really am but you shouldn't have saved me, no one's gonna miss another hunter. Have you ever seen some other hunters funerals? They're more like an excuse to take a day off and drink beer the whole day.” you told him with honesty, that was what you believed and know, that was why you never let anyone come to close to you.

 

“Do you trust me Y/N ?” he suddenly asked.

“Of course, why shouldn't I ?” you answered, a bit confused.

Would you allow me to borrow your soul ?” he asked.

“What ?” you blurted out, now totally perplexed.

 

Death sighed, almost not audible. “I need to show you something and for that I need your soul, you have some sort of dead for the rest of the world but I guarantee you, I will not kill you.”

 

“I know you won't, I'm just really confused right now but you have my permission I think.” you said, really wanting to know what he had planned.

 

Suddenly you felt a bit strange and when you turned around you saw your body laying on the floor, dead.

 

“This here now is an alternative reality my dear, I need to show you that you can't just think your death is something unimportant or humans, hunters, would make a party out of it.” he said as he stretched his hand out for you and you took it.

 

Your surroundings changed and you saw a pile of wooden logs burning, a hunters funeral.

Around it where standing almost everyone you know and everyone with sad faces and you think you saw tears in some of their eyes too.

 

“This is your funeral Y/N.” Death told you. “This is what would happen if I would have let you die on this hunt. Your life worth something to the people here and to me too.”

 

You felt tears in your eyes when you briefly looked at Death as he spoke and back down to your feet.

You let your hand slip out of his and took a few step in the direction of the burning pile. Apparently nobody could see you or Death, you looked around, looked at everyone and it broke your heart how sad every seemed, even Crowley and Gabriel who liked to tease you with unnecessary stuff were here and they were sad about your death.

 

It seemed like nobody dared to say something, everything was quiet except for the crackling fire.

 

You took a deep breath, trying hard to hold everything together but you failed and felt the tears running down your cheeks. You never wanted to hurt the only people you knew and cared about so bad.

 

Death suddenly stood beside you and laid an arm around you to pull you in a hug.

 

“Do you believe me now that you're important my dear?” he asked and you slightly nod. “Then let's go back.”

 

You two were back in the house and you felt your body again. You jumped up and went over to Death who was standing in front of you and hugged him again, your arms around his neck and your head against his chest.

 

“Thanks for showing me that, I guess. I'm so sorry for being so careless.” you said looking up at him.

 

He had one arm around your waist and the other around your upper back.

“It's okay.” he said and squeezed you a bit.

 

His face was so near and you swiftly kissed him. Maybe as an affect of what just happened and that he cared about you, but maybe more, in this case you knew yourself too well.

Just as you wanted to excuse yourself for your sudden behavior he pulled you back in for another kiss and you closed your eyes, kissing back slowly. Who would have thought that a kiss by Death would be so nice and sweet?

 

“I love you my dear and I can't let you die, but I can't and won't stop you from hunting either if you don't want to, so you have to promise me to be more careful. I will always save you if it's necessary, but I don't want you to bring yourself in such a situation on purpose either.” he told you seriously.

 

You looked him in the eyes “I love you too Death, and I promise I'm gonna be more careful!”  
  
He gave you a small smile “That's good” he said and tightened his arms around you once more.

 


End file.
